


El silbato inicial

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Multi, Shippy Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers for Chapter 401
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Tobio viaja a Saitama para ver un partido de Kindaichi.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	El silbato inicial

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS DEL CAPITULO 401. 
> 
> Qué mejor para celebrar el final de una época que subiendo fic, especialmente fic de Kitaiichi trio, que han estado ahí desde el principio y que tienen mi corazón atrapado desde el último capítulo. No estoy lista para dejar ir a haikyuu, y obviamente este no es un fic de despedida;;; Pero mientras lloro porque el final está a la vuelta de la esquina, dejo aquí una pequeña ofrenda, por los finales y los nuevos comienzos <3 
> 
> Gracias a la beta, como siempre, y especialmente hoy, por poner a Haikyuu en mi camino.

Desde la estación hasta la explanada de la Arena en Saitama hay apenas unas pocas cuadras. Pero el aire frío, el paisaje de grandes edificios y el rugir de los autos junto al traquetear de las vías del tren, hacen de aquel trayecto un paseo insípido. Para cuando Tobio llega a la explanada, el cielo se refleja en la fachada de la Arena en toda su magnificencia y debe entornar los ojos para que el resplandor del sol no le ciegue.

A pesar del ambiente inhóspito con el que lo recibe Saitama, Tobio siente el cuerpo encendido. Le arden las manos donde las frota contra los brazos para espantar el roce del viento y le escuece la garganta cargada de nervosismo. Alrededor, una multitud considerable avanza hacia las puertas y Tobio se siente arrinconado, moviéndose entre grupos de amigos y familias con el mayor sigilo que le es permitido. Por enésima vez desde que despertó esta mañana se pregunta qué hace aquí. En la Arena. En Saitama. Tan lejos de lo que él ahora considera su casa.

A la entrada, un padre le saca una foto a su hijo, un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años, con una pelota de voleibol que lleva en las manos. Ésta es más grande que su cabeza y apenas puede sostenerla con sus pequeños dedos, pero la sonrisa en sus labios es tan enorme que parece superarla en tamaño. Tobio no se detiene junto al niño y su padre, temeroso de que puedan reconocerlo. Se hunde dentro del abrigo, levantando por sobre el mentón la bufanda, y se convence que ya está aquí de todas maneras. Aunque eso sea, después de todo, una pésima idea.

Aquella sensación se acentúa cuando, dos pasos hacia el interior de los pasillos, lo enfrenta su propia mirada. El azul de sus ojos resalta en aquel comercial que hizo unas semanas atrás para promocionar la liga de primera división. Parece el único retazo de color en aquel lienzo tan blanco. Por un momento duda, sintiendo los pies pesados como el plomo. Las campañas publicitarias, especialmente aquellas que, contrario a ésta, nada se relacionan con el voleibol le producen un retorcijón incómodo en el estómago. Tobio pestañea, sintiéndose repentinamente expuesto.

Por un instante está seguro de que la mano que una muchacha con uniforme escolar mueve en el aire es para él, que le ha reconocido y que pronto estará rodeado como solía estarlo Oikawa-san cuando él no era más que un chiquillo. Pero no tarda en notar que está equivocado, pues otro grupo de chicas se acerca a ella y su atención se desvía. Tobio se muerde el labio y vuelve a hundirse en su abrigo, sacudiéndose aquella sensación ácida que le atormenta en la boca del estómago.

La memoria de su antiguo senpai le recuerda por qué está aquí y Tobio emprende camino con paso firme hacia las tribunas. El aroma de la cancha y el barullo en las gradas le hincha el pecho. Aun cuando los fantasmas de sus errores le apresen los pulmones y la cancha no sea en la que entrena todos los días, la familiaridad de aquel ambiente le permite respirar con libertad. O eso hace hasta que, cinco filas más abajo, cruza miradas con Kunimi.

La sorpresa en los ojos oscuros de Kunimi se tuerce rápidamente en una barrera tan alta como la fortaleza de Dateko. A pesar de que Tobio se encuentra a algunos metros de distancia, nota la manera en que arruga ligeramente la piel entre los ojos y cómo aprieta los labios conteniendo un comentario ácido. Es una actitud automática, un mecanismo de defensa que Tobio conoce a la perfección y que le sacude la valentía de adentro. Aunque se recuerda que ya no es ni el chiquillo que rompió los lazos con sus amigos de secundaria, ni el adolescente que no sabía cómo disculparse, se remueve incómodo, incapaz de avanzar hacia Kunimi o de alejarse.

Kunimi ladea el rostro, observa la cancha donde pronto iniciará el partido, y vuelve a fijarse en Tobio. En su mirada hay una invitación y un reto a que tome asiento junto a él. Tobio asiente, sintiendo las manos sudorosas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y las explicaciones anudadas en la garganta. Kunimi no las necesita. Tobio lo sabe en la manera en que lo mira lleno de preguntas para las que no quiere respuesta y en la forma en que su gesto suave se le hace infantil, un reflejo del que vestía el día que se conocieron en el gimnasio de Kitagawa Daiichi.

Tobio se sienta a su lado, aprieta los labios y no dice nada.

Kunimi le ofrece un caramelo de un pequeño paquete plateado con rayas rosas.

El caramelo tiene un dejo ácido que le produce picazón en la garganta. En el tiempo que Tobio tarda en saborear una simple pasilla, Kunimi toma otras dos del paquete. Abajo, a un par de metros de donde se encuentran, los equipos hacen sus calentamientos en la cancha, ignorantes al silencio espeso que ellos dos comparten, sólo interrumpido por el masticar constante de las golosinas y el murmullo del grupo de chicas de secundaria, que tomaron asiento algunos lugares hacia su derecha.

Por unos momentos, Tobio siente la tentación de fijar la mirada en Kunimi. En la manera en que mueve la mandíbula saboreando aquel caramelo y la particular cercanía con la que le permite observarlo, sin torcer el gesto u ofrecer resistencia. Al igual que en primera división, por los parlantes de la arena resuenan los nombres de cada uno de los protagonistas de los equipos y Tobio siente la adrenalina subirle por el cuerpo aun cuando no es él quien lleva el uniforme. Siente la alegría infantil de sentarse frente al televisor junto a su abuelo a presenciar un partido y aprieta los dedos sobre las rodillas, consciente de la atención de Kunimi en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aunque los _Tamaden Erefantsu_ son un equipo al cual prestarle atención, pues dicen los medios, los expertos y los partidos que Tobio ha visto en la soledad de su apartamento, que esta temporada compiten por subir de división, en quien él se fija es en Kindaichi. Por la manera en que Kunimi se reacomoda a su lado, sabe que no es el único. Tobio contiene la respiración, pues hay una presencia en Kindaichi que ninguna grabación o los recuerdos de sus épocas en Kitagawa Daiichi pueden evocar. Cuando su nombre resuena en el estadio, la sonrisa en el rostro de Kindaichi es tan formidable que Tobio siente la garganta seca. A su lado, las chicas de secundaria exclaman, sacudiendo en el aire pancartas que ahora Tobio nota tienen forma de corazón y llevan escrito, en diversos colores y caligrafías, el nombre de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Tobio arruga la nariz. La risa suave y contenida de Kunimi resuena por sobre el rechinar de los zapatos en la madera. Tobio gira el rostro hacia él tan rápido que se marea y se atraganta ligeramente con el resto de la pastilla. Su ligera tos, llena de sorpresa, sólo logra aumentar el rumor ligero de la risa de Kunimi.

—No tienes por qué lucir tan sorprendido, Kageyama. —La voz de Kunimi suena áspera contra su oído, más un susurro que se pierde junto al silbato inicial del partido que un reclamo. Hay una ligereza en la manera en que Kunimi apoya los codos sobre las rodillas y se inclina hacia adelante, en la línea fina de sus hombros descansados y en cómo se gira para observar a Tobio a través de los mechones de cabello que caen por su rostro, que a él lo dejan sin habla—. No eres el único aquí con fans.

—No…

Tobio siente las palabras atragantadas en el cuello y el rubor crecerle en las mejillas. Contiene el impulso a defenderse, a decir que no es cómo Kunimi cree, que a él no le importan estas cosas, que la imagen de su rostro en el pasillo de la Arena le produce un resquemor incómodo y que, a él, esto, los fans, la atención que provoca no podría realmente importarle menos. Tobio sólo quiere sentir el peso de la pelota en las manos y perseguir la música de una jugada en la cancha. Pero poner cualquiera de estos pensamientos en palabras es innecesario, si hay alguien que conoce todo lo que corre por dentro de Tobio, ese es Kunimi.

Lo delata la manera en que sacude el rostro y aprieta los labios conteniendo una sonrisa que aún no se atreve a regalarle. Un gesto que habla de cuán poco cambian las cosas mientras otras lo hacen tanto.

Kindaichi es bueno. Tobio se guarda esta información bajo la lengua y junto a las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Kunimi está sentado con las piernas estiradas, en una posición relajada que delata que no es la primera vez que viaja desde Miyagi para presenciar uno de los partidos de Kindaichi. Tobio no puede imitar su calma. Con cada jugada en la cancha se le eriza la piel.

Kindaichi es realmente bueno.

Es una observación que llega a él no tanto como una novedad, sino como un viejo recuerdo. Tobio sabe esto. Siempre lo supo, pero ahora le cosquillea en las manos con una ansiedad que no recuerda desde sus primeros días en Karasuno, donde la amargura de las amistades perdidas aún le retorcía el estómago. Ahora, liberado de aquellos pesos, con unos cuantos años arriba, se puede permitir apreciarlo. La altura del golpe que Kindaichi ejerce sobre la pelota y el sonido seco que ésta ejerce contra el suelo. Kageyama ha jugado junto y contra a los mejores jugadores de todo el país, pero hay algo diferente en aquella emoción que le rodea la garganta y le quema en los dedos. Ansia el día en que vuelva a jugar con él, así tenga que esperar hasta que tengan cincuenta, sesenta o setenta años.

Tobio estira las piernas, se sacude la nostalgia del cuerpo, y se deleita en el anonimato que le provee aquel partido de segunda división, donde nadie está buscando su presencia en las gradas. A su lado Kunimi aprieta los dedos contra las rodillas cuando el bloqueo de Kindaichi no es lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que la pelota caiga de su lado de la red. Tiene la piel pálida alrededor de los nudillos y Tobio desvía la mirada.

La presencia de Kunimi a su lado es tan inesperada como bienvenida. De repente aquella locura de tomarse un tren hasta Tokio aprovechando su día libre para presenciar un partido que, por ahora, poca importancia tiene para su liga no le parece una idea tan disparatada.

—Estás pensando demasiado —la voz de Kunimi lo toma desprevenido y Tobio no puede más que preguntarse si siempre será así ahora. El filo frío de unas palabras demasiado cálidas que continúan poniéndolo en evidencia. Tobio arruga la nariz con todo el impulso a defenderse, pero esta vez Kunimi sonríe abiertamente—. Estará feliz de verte.

Tobio no puede evitar que la sorpresa se le refleje en el rostro. Abre y cierra los labios, atrapado por aquella confesión tan abierta. Por la expresión suave y resignada en el gesto de Kunimi, y por la manera en que choca sus rodillas, con una camaradería que les era ajena incluso en la época en las que no sólo eran compañeros de equipo sino también amigos.

—No le digas que dije eso —Kunimi dice luego de unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, atrapado en falta, consciente de lo que acaba de decirle, y es Tobio quien ríe. Un sonido que le brota ligero desde la garganta y le enrojece las mejillas. Puede sentir la mirada de algunas de las chicas de secundaria, atraídas por la risa que es incapaz de contener, pero Tobio no les presta atención.

Hay algo en el brillo en los ojos entornados de Kunimi que le sacude el cuerpo.

Tobio siente un brote de valentía en el pecho y es él quien choca esta vez la pierna contra la de Kunimi.

—Como tú quieras.

Cuando el silbato final suena por toda la arena, Tobio siente la manera en que la tensión abandona su cuerpo. La victoria de los _Tamaden Erefantsu_ se eleva en las gradas, y entre los nombres que se repiten en el aire, distingue el de Kindaichi. A su lado, Kunimi no se mueve. Tiene los ojos fijos en el campo y una expresión que a Tobio le resulta imposible descifrar. Cuando sigue la línea de su mirada, distingue la figura de Kindaichi, acercándose lentamente hacia aquel sector de las gradas.

A su derecha, las chicas de secundaria enloquecen, vociferando aún con mayor anhelo su nombre, pero Kindaichi no les dedica más que unos segundos de su atención. Sus ojos se fijan en Kunimi y su sonrisa ligera se tuerce en sorpresa cuando cruza miradas con Tobio. Por un segundo, el mundo parece reducirse a este momento. A Kindaichi, con el sudor corriéndole por el rostro, aquel equipo azul oscuro que contrasta con su piel, y a la expresión abierta de sus ojos, a mitad de un insulto o una sonrisa. Tobio no está muy seguro.

Se siente inmóvil.

Kunimi, en cambio, eleva la mano en un breve saludo, que Kindaichi devuelve a medias, aún atrapado por la sorpresa. Por un momento parece que va a gritar su nombre y Tobio siente el terror asentarse en el fondo de su estómago, pero Kindaichi acaba por sacudir la cabeza, y darse vuelta para volver con el resto del equipo. Kunimi, a su lado, deja ir un largo suspiro y luego da un ligero golpe a Tobio en el hombro para que reaccione y se mueva.

—La gente está empezando a mirar hacia acá… —masculla, apretando los labios.

—Oh… —Tobio se hunde en la bufanda, subiéndola por su boca de manera exagerada. Puede ver el blanco de los ojos de Kunimi cuando sacude la cabeza. Pero es la risa, eco de aquella que compartían en la infancia, cuando aún eran amigos, la que le provoca un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo—. Supongo… supongo que debería irme.

Aunque el resto de los espectadores en aquel sector de la Arena comienzan a despejar el área, Tobio puede sentir aún algunas miradas curiosas. Las chicas de secundaria continúan allí, a su espalda, pasando el nombre de Kindaichi de labios de una a otra. Se pregunta qué habrá pensado Kindaichi al verlo allí, si habrá sentido la misma tirantez en el pecho que él siente ahora. Si querrá siquiera verlo.

Tobio saborea la indecisión en la lengua y luego observa la expresión irritada de Kunimi. Por primera vez desde que se encontraron, luce aquel gesto que Tobio aprendió a asimilar como suyo el tiempo que fueron rivales en preparatoria. Mientras que Kindaichi volvería a golpearle el hombro, con fuerza y un roce lleno de reclamos, Kunimi se encoje de hombros.

A pesar de su gesto adusto, su voz resulta suave cuando habla.

—Ya estás aquí de todas formas, ¿no?

Encuentran a Kindaichi a la puerta de los vestidores.

Para entonces, el gentío en los pasillos de la Arena se reduce a la gente de limpieza, un par de fans entusiastas y una periodista que llena notas en una mesa cercana. Kunimi lo guía hasta una banca cerca del acceso a los vestidores en la que se sientan a esperar en silencio. Tobio acepta otro caramelo y Kunimi se lleva dos o tres a la boca.

Tobio estira las piernas y deja que el silencio se le asiente en los huesos. Cierra los ojos. Estuvo aquí la temporada pasada. Recuerda la sensación del estadio lleno, tan diferente de las gradas a media capacidad de hoy, y el roce de la pelota en sus manos con tanta precisión como cada juego. Recuerda también haber perdido y el peso sobre los hombros, la palmada de Hoshiumi en la espalda, y la voz fuerte y alentadora de Romero. Entonces, no había visitado los pasillos de la Arena, ni había pensado en Kunimi o Kindaichi.

Desde el partido en Miyagi contra los Black Jackals, Tobio no deja de pensar en ellos.

Kunimi no le pregunta a Tobio qué hace aquí, por qué, de improviso, aquella promesa de jugar juntos se transforma en una visita improvisada a la otra punta de Japón sólo para presenciar un partido de una liga que no le pertenece. Tobio lo agradece, porque no sabe si tiene palabras o razones suficientemente válidas para contestarle.

La voz de Kindaichi llega a ellos luego de largos minutos de compartido silencio. Aparece rodeado de sus compañeros. Tobio frunce el ceño cuando reconoce a uno de ellos de sus tiempos en la preparatoria. Aunque no recuerda su nombre y le toma unos momentos ubicarlo en su memoria, cree recordarlo de los campamentos que tuvieron con Karasuno en Tokio. El brazo del hombre rodea a Kindaichi amistosamente, mientras le hace un comentario. Tobio se hunde en el asiento, temeroso de que le reconozca. A su lado, Kunimi reacomoda los pies, una y otra vez.

Kindaichi tarda unos momentos en separarse del grupo, exclamando animadamente y caminando en sentido opuesto. Hacia ellos. Lleva un deportivo negro que le va grande y unos jeans gastados. Luce tan diferente de como Tobio lo recuerda de su adolescencia que no puede evitar el resquemor en las orejas.

—¿Tenían planes? —la pregunta de Kunimi corta el aire. Tobio lo observa ponerse de pie y ajustarse la chaqueta sobre los hombros. El cabello le cae de lado ligeramente y le regala una sonrisa sincera a Kindaichi.

Éste se encoje de hombros y ríe con soltura. Hay un gesto cómplice, una actitud que refleja una conversación repetida que a Tobio le arde en el pecho. Es el recuerdo inminente de la brecha que hace tiempo se abrió entre ellos. 

—Siempre tienen planes, Onaga-kun prometió contarme todos los chismes mañana en el trabajo. —Kindaichi le resta importancia al asunto, sacudiendo una mano y acomodándose el bolso sobre el hombro. Luce ligero—. ¿Entonces qué, vamos a tomar algo?

La pregunta es para Tobio. A él le toma unos segundos notar que ambos lo están mirando. De repente es consciente que Kindaichi ya sabe la respuesta de Kunimi, que, por supuesto, si su amigo vino a visitarlo, aprovecharán todo el tiempo que puedan juntos. 

—Yo… —la garganta se le seca. De repente, se siente de nuevo de quince años intentando disculparse y sin saber realmente cómo hacerlo.

—¿O me vas a decir que el gran Kageyama Tobio no tiene tiempo para beber algo con un par de viejos amigos? Porque dudo mucho que hayas venido a espiar al enemigo, jugamos en ligas diferentes, te recuerdo.

Kindaichi habla tan suelto y seguro que Tobio tarda unos segundos en procesar todo lo que dice. Es repentinamente consciente de que las barreras que tantos años se elevaron entre ellos desaparecieron ya hace semanas, aquella tarde en Miyagi. La sonrisa de Kindaichi es tan sincera como la que ofreció a Kunimi antes. Hay una mano invisible extendida hacia él.

—No estaría tan seguro, dicen que tienen posibilidades —la frase suena firme y Tobio aprieta los labios, conteniendo toda la expectativa con la misma firmeza con la que les ofreció jugar juntos de nuevo ya hace semanas.

Esta vez es Kunimi quien lo mira sorprendido y Kindaichi quien no puede contener la carcajada. Es un sonido que se extiende por los rincones con tanta franqueza que Tobio siente cómo lo contagia, tirando de sus labios con una torpe sonrisa.

—Lástima que estarás en Roma la próxima temporada. —Aunque en otra ocasión aquel comentario de Kindaichi estaría cargado de amargura, ahora resuena casual entre ellos. Tobio se encoje de hombros y Kindaichi acentúa su risa, pasándose una mano por los cabellos y regalándole tanto a él como a Kunimi una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Antes de que Tobio sea consciente de qué está pasando, la mano de Kunimi se enreda en su chaqueta y con la otra tira del brazo de Kindaichi, obligándolo también a empezar a caminar.

—¡Oi, Kunimi, espera un momento!

La queja de Kindaichi no obtiene respuesta, y los tres se precipitan con pasos torpes hacia adelante.

Afuera, el sol de Saitama los deslumbra.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Y GRACIAS POR TODO HAIKYUU;;;;


End file.
